


I Put A Spell On You

by EvenEth13



Series: Devil In Your Soul [3]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Banter, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Sweet/Hot, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-20 19:48:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20680949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvenEth13/pseuds/EvenEth13
Summary: Desperate to spend more time exploring his connection with Lilith, Michael sneaks into Hell. Little does he know he will find comfort in her bed and not want to leave.  He'd rather spend his time in Hell with his lady love Lilith than spend another minute on Earth or Heaven. Hot and Heavy stuff right here, grab a chair and sit back. The fun has just begun.Some of you cheeky buggers are re reading this. Leave a comment ha





	I Put A Spell On You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [vrskaandrea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vrskaandrea/gifts).

> This is a separate chapter due to its longevity and maturity. Read Chapter 14 of my fic Devil In Your Soul, to understand where Michael is coming from.  
Happy reading!

Once his brother closed the door he rushed over to the nearby mirror and looked over his form. He looked descent, he did wish he had different clothing attire but he didn’t see his suitcase anywhere in the room. He’d have to make due with the clothing he had on. He messed up his hair and looked at himself in the mirror once more. He unfurled his wings and took off for Hell. 

Michael stumbled as he landed in front of the gate. He walked up to the gate and waved them open. The hellhounds growled as he entered, he drew his lips up to his mouth to shush them. They stayed in the shadows and obeyed Michael, he smiled to himself as he walked past them. He’d never known the Hellhounds to obey anyone other than his brother, this gave him a spring in his step. He made a mental note to lay fresh meat out before he left. He pulled out his wings once more and took off for the palace, he made sure to land on Lilith’s balcony. He giggled to himself as he stumbled into her room, he knocked over a table and some paperwork in his effort. 

“Sorry, so sorry my dear, I come in peace. It's only me” he dusted off the excess ash and stood tall looking around the room. He frowned when he found the room to be empty. He huffed and moved about the room, he expected to make a grand entrance, seems it was wasted on the furniture. 

She’d been gone for awhile, the candle wax was dry. He’d always known her to keep a light lit inside her room, he looked around the room and inspected her possessions. He smiled as he found pictures of her children littering the walls, he noticed a theme. They were pictures of her favorite children. He chuckled, she did in fact have favorites. He smiled as he noticed a picture of Brian and himself. To his surprise, he even found a picture of a young Mazikeen holding knives. He moved about the room and plopped down on her bed, he bounced on top of it testing its comfort. He hummed, he’d felt softer beds before. He looked around the room and noticed her room as bigger and better than his, he scuffed out loud. He wasn’t too pleased to see she had a better room than him.

Ten minutes flew by and he grew impatient. He stood up and moved over to her desk. He sat down in her chair and started to fiddle with her knick knacks. Once he grew bored of those he began to open her drawers. He discovered his missing music device and smiled knowing she was the culprit. He was sure Brian would want it back but he left it where it was, she could borrow it for the meantime. He heard clicking and looked up to see Lilith entering her room. He gave her his best smile as she turned around to greet him. 

“Hello my de….” he never got to finish his sentence, Lilith pulled out her knives and chucked them across the room towards Michael. He managed to catch the first one that was aimed at his head but failed to catch the second. The second knife flew across the room and lodge itself into his left shoulder, right under his clavicle. He groaned out in pain as the blade managed to pierce his skin. Lilith rushed over once she registered her intruder. 

“You idiot! What are you doing in my room, especially in the dark? Michael, oh you stupid idiot” she came to stand in front of him trying to calm him down. Michael wrapped his hand around the blade to prevent Lilith from yanking it out, he continued to groan in pain. 

“I didn’t know you’d throw demon blades at me! For fuck’s sake Lil, where did you even pull those out from” he looked over her body trying to find where she was concealing her knives. She was in a thin night robe that came up just above the knees. She chuckled and placed her hand on his cheek. 

“Oh I missed that fire of yours” she pressed her lips onto his, he opened his mouth to kiss her back. Once he was occupied with her tongue she gripped the blade and yanked it out. Michael screamed in pain, but it muffled itself out when Lilith kept her lips on his. “Shh my love, the worst parts over” she pulled away and began to lift up his shirt. He let her take his shirt off and hissed when he lifted his left shoulder. She shushed him and inspected his injury. It had begun to bleed heavily, she took his shirt and applied pressure to prevent further blood loss. 

“There’s no need to do that, tis’ but a scratch Lil” she lifted the shirt and saw that it had yet to stop, this caused her to worry. She pressed onto the wound hoping pressure would help.

“Michael I need you to heal yourself, now” he shook his head and pushed the shirt away from his wound. 

“I’m fine Lil really, just give it a second” she looked at his shoulder and saw that it had yet to heal itself. Blood began to pool out onto his skin and down his chest. She pressed the fabric back onto his skin and applied more pressure. “Really tis a flesh wound my dear” he pulled her head down so he could kiss her once more. She pulled away and forced Michael to take it seriously. 

“Michael I swear if you don’t take this seriously I will stab you again” he rolled his eyes and allowed her to keep pressure on his wound. She jabbed her finger into his shoulder causing him to yelp in pain.

“Agh! What was that for? I’m taking this serious” she slapped the back of his head.

“No you’re not, don’t think I didn’t see that eyeroll Michael. Heal yourself at once before I let you bleed out and continue to chant “tis but a scratch” she said mockingly. He groaned and unfurled his wings for Lilith to calm down.

“Take a feather and lay it on my shoulder, that should help” she took a second to run her fingers through his jet black feather, her touch sent chills down his spine. He giggled as her fingers buried themselves deep into his wings. The moment was lost when she plucked out a few feathers that were deep into his wings. “Agh, easy will you. I’m not some house pet you can pull around” she waved her hand at him and placed the feathers on his shoulder. The wound instantly closed up and stopped bleeding. 

Michael watched as the wound closed up, once it did he looked up and smiled at Lilith. 

“See good as new” he rolled his shoulder and groaned at its soreness. “Okay maybe not new, new but it’s getting there” she shook her head and dropped his bloody shirt onto her desk. 

‘You’re such an idiot, what am I going to do with you?” he gave her a stupid smiled and grabbed her hand. 

“You could give me a kiss and say Hello” she shook her head and grabbed the side of his head, her fingers were stained with his blood. He didn’t care, all he cared about was his kiss he was being denied. “Come on, you threw knives at me. I’m injured” he pouted. 

“Are you now? I was under the impression that it was just a flesh wound or was it a scratch” she smiled down at him as his face began to pout even more. He pulled her between his legs and wrapped his arms around her waist. He was giving her his best wounded animal look but she wasn’t falling for it, she shook her head and laughed. 

“An idiot and a beggar. My how Earth has changed you Michael, what would people say?” he frowned and held her close. 

“They’d say a wounded man should be rewarded a kiss for taking a knife for a lady” she bellowed out a laugh as her arms snaked around his neck. 

“First off, you didn’t take a knife for me I threw it at you and secondly, I am definitely no lady” Michael chuckled and shrugged his shoulders. 

“Tomato, tomatoe. No one needs to know you threw it at me, in my head I threw myself in front of you to protect my lady love” she smiled and ran her fingers through his hair. 

“Lady love? Mmm I can get used to the sound of that” his heart sped up as she lowered her head down just inches from his lips. He dropped his arms onto the armrest and lifted himself up, just as his lips were about to touch hers she stepped away and plopped herself onto her desk. He huffed and sat back into the chair and crossed his arms over his chest. The pain from the wound was gone, allowing him to move his arm accordingly.

“Tease” he said earning a chuckle out from Lilith. 

“Never said I wasn’t one my love” she flipped her hair off to the side and leaned back. “So what do I owe the pleasure of having you in my bedroom so late in the day. Not complaining, just surprised” she ran her foot up and down his thigh low enough to let her keep doing it. 

“I missed you, we didn’t get to have a proper goodbye before I left. I’m terribly sorry I took your son without your knowledge. He kinda jump into bag and I was already on Earth so I decided to keep him” she shook her head and pushed him away. 

“Don’t lie to me Michael, I saw him give you those puppy eyes of his. You crumbled like he knew you would, he played you like a fiddle” he gave her a shocked face but he already knew. Her foot ran up his stomach and along his chest, he grabbed it and began massaging it. 

“What can I say, he’s your son. He has his Mother’s persistence” she let out a soft moan as he rubbed all the right spots. He smiled as he continued to draw out those beautiful noises from her lips. “Long day my dear?” she nodded her head. “How long has it been since you’ve last seen me?” she didn’t answer right away, she was too busy enjoying her foot massage. She pulled her foot out of his hands and offered her other foot to him, he rolled his eyes and massaged it. 

“It’s been a couple of years, not too long. Things are running smooth, if you wanted to know” he hummed and continued to rub her foot. 

“That’s good. I didn’t think Raguel would toss everything I built out the window. He’s pretty organized and too the book” she hummed not paying attention to him. “Lilith I hope you know I was being honest that I came just for you” his words went deaf to her ears. He stopped his message and looked at her, she snapped her eyes open and pouted. “Nuh uh, no pouting. Were you even listening to me?” she tried to recall his conversation but couldn’t. He shook his head and stood up from his seat. 

He stood in front of her and leaned into her personal space, “I said I came to visit you my dear. You and only you, I missed you Lil.” He tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and cupped her cheek. 

“Oh I’m sure that’s a cover up, you don’t need to keep lying to me. I’m a big girl, I can handle the truth” he shook his head and smiled at her. 

“I’m telling you the truth silly girl, I came straight to your balcony. Crash landed actually, sorry about the mess” she pushed him aside and looked over to her balcony, she indeed saw the mess he made. 

“You didn’t even bother to clean it up,” he shrugged his shoulders, she wacked him for his sloppiness. “Oh, I could strangle you” he giggled and leaned forward inches from her lips. 

“Do you promise?” he looked down at her lips, he badly wanted to kiss them. She was shocked by his words, for once she was stumped. He took his opportunity and pressed his lips into hers, she happily kissed him back. 

Her arms wrapped around his neck and pulled him closer, her legs parted to let him settle in between them. His hands wrapped around her legs and pulled her close to him, she giggled at his confidence. She tested his willingness by running a hand down his shirtless back down to his ass. She got a good handful and squeezed, he jumped into her a bit and chuckled himself. She enjoyed the feel of his ass cheek flexing under her touch. 

“I have to say, those buns are indeed made of steel” she said as she pulled away. She dropped the other hand so it too cupped his ass, she smiled as he let her grip his buttcheeks.

“Having fun?” she made sure to pat them to test their jiggliness. She hummed and he rolled his eyes. “You have yet to respond to what I’ve said” she wrapped her arms around his waist to pay attention to him. 

“To choke you? I was kidding but if it’s what you want my love” she hands run up his torso to his chest before he gripped her wrists gently. 

“No, not that” he chuckled. “I was talking about me coming to just see you and how I’ve missed you. Haven’t you missed me?” he asked almost pleading. Her hands once again made their way to his face and brushed along his jaw. He settled his hands on her hips. 

“Of course I’ve missed you, but I didn’t think you’d come see me until you had to come back” he frowned and pulled her close into a hug. 

“You silly girl, a hundred years is too long to not visit you. I would of been back sooner had my brother not insisted we catch up” she buried her head into his chest and held him close, he rubbed his hands along her back to comfort her. “Mother of Demons reduced to cuddles” she pulled away and wacked his arm. “Ow, easy I’m wounded” he laughed as she made a face. 

“Such a baby, I thought you were God’s strongest Angel. More like a kitty cat” he gasped out loud to add dramatics. 

“Take that back” she shook her head and stuck her tongue out at him. He leaned forward and looked her right in the eye. “Lilith, you take that back or I will tickle you to death” her eyes widen and pushed him away, he stumbled and fell into the chair. 

She smiled and placed her foot on his chest to prevent him from standing. He gave her a wicked smile and pulled her onto his lap. He realized it was a bad mistake when she crashed onto his balls. He groaned into her breasts and she bellowed out a hearty laugh. Her fingers brushed his hair back to try and sooth him but he continued to moan in pain. 

“You did that to yourself, are you alright my love?” he chuckled and fixed her sitting on his lap. 

“Yeah I’m alright, not my brightest idea but at least I have you close to me” he looked up to her and smiled. She continued to run her fingers in his hair, he closed his eyes and enjoyed the attention. She leaned down and kissed his lips, he responded back and placed his hands on her exposed thighs. She hummed as his tongue challenged hers, she pulled his head back by pulling on his hair. He groaned and let her rough play with him, he secretly loved it when she overpowered him. 

Her lips tasted of sweet fruit and he couldn’t get enough. Something burned inside of him and he let it spread, he ran his hands up her legs and rest on her hips. He could feel the thin fabric of her underwear as his hands skit past them. She responded with rubbing her hips back and forth onto his lap, he jumped as the friction sent him into a frenzy. She smiled across his lips, knowing she sparked something inside of him. Michael began to get aroused as Lilith worked her magic. He reclined his head back and exposed his neck for her, she latched onto him and began leaving love bites across his neck. He hissed as pleasure took over his body, she continued to rolled her hips to waken him downstairs. He could fill the smiles against his neck and he didn’t care. He just wanted to be with her, so he let go and let her take the wheel. His shorts began to grow tight as Lilith continued her motion, her breath was hot in his ear. 

He groaned as she moved faster, he tried to steady her hips but she kept rocking on him. She pulled his hands up to untie her robe, he nodded his head and went to work. He pulled at the loose knot she had and let the thin rob fall open. His eyes widen as he noticed she had nothing underneath, she smiled and pulled his face to her lips. Michaels hands ran up the inside of her body. His corse palms traveled up her smooth skin and landed underneath her shoulder blades. Their tongues battled for dominance, she managed to over power him when she rolled her hips one more time. She smiled and took the opportunity to shed her robe off. Michael hummed and slid his hands down to her hips once more. She pulled away and tossed her hair up into a bun to keep it from covering her breasts. Michael leaned back into the chair as he watched Lilith worked on her hair. 

“Enjoying the show Michael?” he nodded his head slowly taking in every second of her exposed breast. “Their not going to bite, you can touch them” she grabbed his forearms and pulled them up to her sides. She wanted him to do the honors, he slid his hands up and cupped her breasts. 

She tilted her head back and rolled her hips once more, Michael was hard as a rock. She smiled as she felt his bulge grow in his shorts. Michael made fast work on her breasts and pinched her nipples. She let out a moan that rang Michael to his core. He watched in fascination as Lilith moved onto him and took pleasure from his touch. 

“Stop teasing me, take me to the bed” she wrapped her arms around his neck and waited to be picked up. She ran her teeth along neck leaving love bites. Michael lifted her up by her ass and stood up. Her legs wrapped around his core and continued to work on his neck as he took them to the bed. 

He gently laid her down but she kept her legs wrapped around him. He smiled and made sure not to lay all his weight on her. 

“Relax handsome, I’m not fragile” she grabbed his hips and pulled him close. He chuckled at her eagerness.

“I never said you were my dear” he kissed her lips and rolled his hips into her. She moaned as she felt his manhood rock into her.

“Take off my panties I need to feel you” he sat up and ran his hand along her breast and stomach. She bit her lip as she watched Michael take his time. 

“Such a lovely attire you had on, I didn’t get to appreciate it earlier. Where were you coming from exactly?” she arched her hips up to help Michael pull her underwear off. 

“Jealous Michael? If you must know I was called out to deal with the hounds, seems I know why they were restless and howling” he smiled and threw her panties across the room. “You better finish the job, I’m not lifting a finger for this” she looked down to his shorts forcing him to roll his eyes, she watched as his cock twitched in his shorts. Michael held both of her legs up against his chest and kissed her calves. “I still see clothes Michael, why so shy? I didn’t feel anything small, there’s no need to be self-conscious. I can see from here there’s nothing to be shy about” Michael’s cheeks flushed red. He shook his head and continued to kiss her legs. She tried to open them but he kept them closed. 

“Let me take my time, I’m a little nervous” she saw the hesitation in his eyes so she nodded. “Thank you.”

He looked upon her body and thought over his decision, there was no going back. She kept a neutral face as he made his decision, he appreciated her understanding to let him choose. He kissed her foot before he stood up, she frowned as she watched him get off the bed.

“Michael” she grabbed her sheet and began to stand. He lifted his hand motioning her to stay, she halted her movements and watched him. “Please” she said broken-hearted. He gave her a smiled and ran his hand along his waistband. 

“I’m not leaving silly girl” he flexed his jaw and played with the string on his shorts. “I’m trying to get myself to undress, it’s hard with you watching me” he let out a nervous chuckle. She crawled off the bed and sat at the edge of the bed, she reached out and pulled him by the waistband to stand in front of her. She placed her hands on top of his and steadied his shaking hands. 

“Hey, hey look at me” he slowly looked her in the eye. “I got you” he nodded his head and allowed Lilith to help him pull his shorts down.

She smiled to herself as she came face to face with his erection. He blushed and tried to pull away but she stood up and ran her fingers along his length. He closed his eyes and let her touch him, her warms hands burned hot against his boxers. He began to form words but she placed a finger on his lips to silence him.

“Shh, I’ll take over from here” he looked her in the eyes and she ran her fingers along his boxer briefs and tugged them down, he helped her.

His erection bobbed out and presented itself to Lilith, she smiled as she tried to sneak a peek. Michael lifted her head up and kissed her just as her eyes started to wander south. She chuckled into their shared kiss. She figured if she wasn’t allowed to look upon his manhood she’d at least get to touch it. She snaked a hand down and grabbed ahold of him, he jumped at the instant contact, but she kept an iron clad hold of him. 

She bit his lips and started to walk backwards so they could lay back on the bed. Michael was at her mercy and followed her. She let go of his lips but kept hold of his dick as she let her knees hit the end of the bed. Michael helped her out and wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her onto the bed and laid her out. She spread her legs open and trapped him. He hissed as he came incontact with her thigh, he moved his hips to correct himself but came in contact with her sex. She moaned as the head of his dick rubbed against her clit. He saw stars and buckled under his weight. She wrapped her legs around his waist and pull him down to get him to rub against her clit once more. 

“I swear if you don’t start moving I will handcuff you to the railing” his eyes bugged out and met her eyes.

She wasn’t kidding and it scared him. She rolled her eyes and flipped them so she was on top.

“You better take notes because once we’re done I expect an encore followed by a standing ovation” he was intimidated now.

He nodded his head slowly as she shot him a deadly look. She smiled and let her hair down, the thick curls of her hair casted down upon her shoulders. She flipped her hair to the side and leaned back. He ran his hands along her thighs up to her hips. She smiled as his confidence came back, she grabbed ahold of his dick and began pumping him. His abdomen flexed as she worked on getting him hard for her, once she found him to be ready she leaned forward and slid him into her. 

His head shot back into the pillows and moaned as her lips spread open for him. She hummed with satisfaction as she sank down into him. She leaned back placing her palms on his knees, she sank down onto him, filling herself with every inch. His hands gripped onto her hips and forced her to move forward to create friction. She smiled as Michael finally took charge, she moved with his grip and pushed forward and then back. She moaned with pleasure as Michael eager hips bucked up and slapped into her ass. Lilith sat up and placed her hands on his abdomen, Michael brought his knees up so his feet could lay on top of the sheet. He changed their angling and allowed himself to thrust up into her, her moans filled the room. Her fingers scratched into his skin, red streaks peppered his stomach. 

Michael winced as nails clawed into chest, she gripped his pecs as he thrusted into her. His hands gripped harder almost bruising her. He made sure she met him for every thrust. Lilith’s moans grew louder as Michael asserted what he wanted. He kept his eyes on her bouncing form, he didn’t want to take his eyes off of her beauty. Her eyes were closed with her head tilted to the side, the view in itself would stick with him forever. Her moans filled him with cardinal need, his hands shot up and grabbed her breasts. He was close to climaxing, Lilith shifted angles to help herself get on Michael’s level. He sat up to aid her pleasure, her head flew back and a loud moan escaped her mouth. She jumped up and down on him hard to get him to climax first. Michael closed his eyes and tried to steady his breathing as she rode him. She brought his hand up to her breast and have him squeeze them, he pinched her nippled and she responded with a chanting of yes. He continued to pinch and pull as her encouraging words rang in his ear. He groaned as he tried to hang on for her, she knew it and grabbed his head. He looked up and saw her nodding, he wrapped his arms around her and met her for each thrust she made. He gave her a few good thrust before he came inside her. She moaned has she felt his hot spirts empty inside her. 

She pushed him back into the bed and rode him hard. She wasn’t done with herself so she continued to milk him for everything he had. Michael moaned loudly as she rounded her hips and slapped down onto him. He soon gained consciousness and helped her reach her climax. His fingers danced across her thigh and crept up to her clitoris. She threw her head back and gripped Michael hard with her sex. He bucked up and moved his fingers faster. After a few more thrust Lilith let her body crumble and slip into oblivion. He smiled as she came down from her high. 

He pulled her down and kissed her with so much passion it left them breathless when they pulled themselves apart to get air. 

“I hope I didn’t disappoint” he joked, she shook her head and placed her hand on his cheek. 

“Not one bit” her lips met his once more. He smiled into their shared kiss and wrapped his arms around her. 

“You’re quite the screamer, I hope you we didn’t wake my brother” she laughed and cuddled into his chest. 

“So I’ve been told, I can’t help it if I have something to work with,” she gave him a wicked smile. “Raguel likes to spend his time in the library buried in books, I doubt he’d even hear us” he slid her over to his side so she was laying on the bed. She automatically curled into his side and played with his chest hair. 

“He’s always been buried in books. You’re probably right, I don’t mind your screams by the way. It arouses me more” she looked at him surprised making him smile. 

“Such language, I didn’t know you had those words in your vocabulary” he nudged her and rolled his eyes. 

“I’m not a eunuch, I just choose not to be like my brother. I know a few things” she lifted herself up and looked at him curiously. He raised an eyebrow as she got back on top of him. 

She makes sure to sit on top of his semi boner and slide her holds right over it. He moaned as their shared juiced helped slick her movements. 

“I wouldn’t mind getting a sneak peak at what these hips could do” she shot him a wicked grin, he shook his head in response. 

“Never said they were my hips that knew a few tricks” he winked at her and she nearly slipped off of him from his statement. She moaned loudly as she imagined what he was talking about. He gripped her hips to try and steady from movements, she shook her head and rubbed on him more. Her moans rang across the room. 

“Lilith please” he pleaded, she places her hands on his chest to give herself more leverage. Both of their moans fill the room. Before it could escalate Michael grips her hips and flips them over so he was on top. She groaned at the loss of friction, her hands worked fast to grab ahold of him. He steadied her advancements and gave her what she wanted. He slid down inside of her slowly to draw out her moans. “I love the sounds you make” he said softly against her ear. She pulled his face to meet his lips, her tongue ran wild against his. She was a woman who knew what she wanted and made sure to ask for it. When he failed to move his hips, Lilith thrust into him. He understood and enjoyed drawing out her moans by thrusting into her slowly but hard. They both moaned in unison as he kept his pace. They didn’t last long, Lilith clawed out his back sending Michael over the edge which lead Lilith to follow. 

He giggled into her neck as he tried to regain his strength, she hummed as she came down from her orgasm. 

“Look at us, a pair of horny adults acting like we’re young adolescents again” she stretched and ran her hands along his jaw smiling. 

“Speak for yourself old man, I’m still young” she laughed at Michael shocked face. 

“I’ll admit I have a few eons ahead of you, but this old man is still sprie” she nodded her head and kissed his lips. 

“Sweetie, I’m sure you’ve just hit puberty.” He slipped out of her and rolled onto his back. She moaned at the loss of him and cuddled into his side once more. She ran her hand along his torso and down to his dick. What was supposed to be soft was hard as a rock. “Oh we will have fun you and I” she licked her lips and kissed his chest. "Did you not reach completion? I could have sworn I felt you..." Michael silenced her with a kiss. 

"I am still aroused that's all. I..." he found the words hard to finish, "I did... I DID..." he looked her in the eye. 

"Then lets continue, I know better than to take this for granted." She grabbed ahold of him and started pumping him. 

“Easy girl," he steadied her hand. "Let’s relax for a bit." 

"Nope, I waited too long for this moment Michael. Every bit of your lip, every flex of your chest, God every time you gave me those puppy dog eyes." She climbed on top of him. She made sure to slid her folds over his erection. The both of them moaned as their shared fluids added lubrication. Michael pulled her head down so he could kiss her. There was no battling of tongues just passionate interlocking of mouths. Lilith began to moan and Michael ran his hand up her thigh to her sex. 

She opened her legs and allowed him entry, his fingers ghosted over her folds and let his fingers slide side to side teasing her clit. He could tell she was sensitive, her body arched as his fingers worked their magic. He stopped after awhile and smiled as she groaned at the loss of his fingers. 

“Why did you stop, I was almost finished” he kissed her lips and wiggled his way out of her hold. She tried pulling him back on the bed but he dodged her. “Michael” she called. 

“Teased me earlier, now I get to tease you as well. Come my dear, I want to show you something” he walked over to his discarded shorts and slipped them on. “I promise, you’ll love it. Where’s your robe?” she pointed over to the chair in the corner and he grabbed it for her. She sat up and slipped the thin robe onto her body. 

“Where is it you’re taking me?” she wasn’t happy to be deprived of her orgasm, Michael chuckled and kissed her lips. 

“Two words, bath house” her face perked up at his words. 

“Where?”

He grabbed her hand and lead her out of the room. He lead them over to the east wing and dodged any corridors Raguel could be residing in. He pushed open the doors and revealed the drim lit room that houses a large sized bath house. Lilith dropped his hand and pushes her way inside. As she was distracted he slid his short off and kicked them off to the side. He came to stand behind her, his hands pulled the robe off her body. The thin robe dropped to the floor in one swift move. He took a second to marvel at her nakedness, she soon turned around and wrapped her arms around his waist, “Look at you, keeping secrets from me. How long have you been hiding this beauty” Michael chuckled and looked around the room. 

“Brian brought me here when my wings were broken, it helped heal my sore body” Lilith shook her head and grabbed ahold of his erection. 

“Was talking about this but I’ll accept that answer as well,” she pulled his head down and kissed him. He slipped his arms around her and lifted her up and walked them into the water. 

Lilith wrapped her legs around Michael and let him carry her into the water. It was hotter than she expected, but didn’t hurt one bit. She watched as Michael closed his eyes and revealed in the heat. She felt his back twitch as he walked them into the deep end. 

“Are those your wings?” he nodded his head. She ran her hands up his back to feel them flutter under her touch. She giggled as Michael moaned into her neck. He walked them over to the deep end and sat down, the water rested at their shoulders. “Do they wish to come out?” he nodded his head but kept his head buried in her neck. 

“They like the warmth but they were just stretched, they can stay inside” he said kissing her neck. Lilith sat on his lap and moved her hands down into the water to grab his erection. “We came to enjoy the water my dear, not ruin it” she ignored his words and pumped him in her hands. 

“Shh, no one needs to know” he shook his head and and turned her around so she was facing away from him. He wrapped his arms around her, but she smiled as his erection rubbed against her ass. “Ooo I could go for a bit of that, just be gentle it’s been awhile” Michel let her go and swam away from Lilith. 

“Temptress, we’re supposed to be enjoying my private bath not fornicating” her laugh echoed through the room, she dipped herself into the water and popped back up. 

“I’m enjoying it, see all wet” she winked at him and he rolled his eyes. He moved about the water with his eyes closed, he kept his sensed out on alert to catch Lilith if she tried to advance on him. She kept her distance and hummed from across the pool. He opened his eyes to find her sitting with her eyes closed. 

“I’d come here after a long day and let my body soak, it really does work wonders on sore muscles” she ignored him and continued to hum. He smiled and made his way back over to her. He sat beside her and pressed his back against the stone wall. He kept fidgeting and slamming his shoulders back. 

“Are you restless?” she asked looking over to him. He shook his head and tried to stay still. 

“What’s wrong? You look uncomfortable” she moved to stand in front of him, worried something was wrong. 

“Nothing my dear, just my wings. They wish to come out, I don’t want them hogging up all the space” she came to sit on his lap and smile at him. 

“Let them out, I found my favorite spot in the pool” he rolled his eyes as he knew she was getting what she wanted. 

He moved them into the middle of the water and stood up so the water went to his torso. Lilith kept her legs wrapped around him along with her arms. In one swift move Michael pulled forth his wings and the black masses took up most of the pool. He made sure to angel them to they floated on top of the water. Lilith watched in wonder as his wings rested on top of the water. He could feel her play with the tufts of feathers that were closest to her. 

“That tickles you know” she pulled back her fingers and gave him an innocent smile. “Go ahead, but be gentle” she smiled and let go of him. She swam around and inspected the black wings. They twitched by themselves and basked in the warm water. Michael moved his shoulders to kicked water onto them, he created little splashes in its making. They tickled Lilith’s face as she swam around them. Her giggles filled the room, it made Michael smile. He watched as she circled around and watched in wonder. “You’ve never been this close to Angel wings before have you?” she shook her head and ran a finger along the longest of his feathers. 

“Their so huge, how can you possible handle all that weight on your shoulders,” she came back to him and wrapped her arms around his neck. 

“It’s like an appendage to me, they don’t weight that much if I don’t think about it” she nodded her head and played with his hair. “You enjoying the water my dear?” she nodded her head and wrapped her arms around him. 

“Yes, but more its company. I didn’t realize how much I enjoy having you around, you’re brother isn’t much of a talker” Michael hummed and wrapped his arms around his. His wings had enough so he pulled them back in to hide in their plane. 

“No he’s not, but find the right topic and he’s a chatterbox. If you ever wish to share a conversation with him talk about insects” she made a face making Michael chuckle. “He’s loves his bugs. I would focus on butterflies, he loves a good pattern” she smiled as he talked about his brother. 

“You pay attention to your sibling interests, huh?” he nodded his head and moved about the pool with her. 

“I’m very observant and like to keep tabs on them,” he shrugged his shoulders. “Someone needs to care for them, it kind of just fell onto me over the years” Lilith hummed and listened to him speak. “Tired my dear?” she nodded her head and curled into his arms. 

He scooped her up and walked them out of the water. She was as light as a feather, she closed her eyes as he walked out of the water. She was slowly falling asleep in his arms, he didn’t want to risk walking naked to her room so he took his passageway that lead to his room. The room was cold from its years of unuse. Lilith clung to his body to keep her warm. He rushed over to his bed and laid her down, she quickly sank under the covers to get warm. He smiled as she curled into his pillows. 

“Come and keep me warm Michael” he didn’t need anymore convincing, he lifted the covers and spooned her from the back. She wiggled into his warmth and locked her cold toes against his. His arm wrapped around her stomach and pulled her close, she hummed as she felt his erection rub against her ass. “I’m too tired Michael” he chuckled softly and kissed her shoulder. 

“I know my dear, I wasn’t asking. It just happened, ignore it” she hummed and let sleep take her away. He could feel her body begin to warm up so he pulled away, she didn’t appreciate the sudden movement, she swung her arm back to stopped his movement. “Stay please, sleep with me just for the night” he nodded his head and wrapped his arm back around her stomach. He closed his eyes and listened to the quiet snores she released, it was soothing. He smiled to himself thinking of all the possible nights they could have like this when he returned. Sleep overtook him and he slipped into the dream realm. 

__________________________________________________

His eyes were still closed but he smiled as her voice rang clearly into his ears. She rubbed his hair back and kissed his lips. 

“Oh I’m so happy you’re finally awake, I started to worry. It’s been almost a full day my love, are you alright?” he opened his eyes and tried to process the new information Lilith addressed. He smiled as he saw she was wearing one of his t-shirts.

“A day? I…” his throat was dry making it hard for him to speak. She reached over and offered him a glass of water, he gladly accepted and took a sip. “Thank you, my dear,” she nodded and sat close to him. “I hope I didn’t worry you too much, how did you sleep?” she grabbed his hand and shot him a look. 

“You’re the one who’s been asleep all day and you ask me how I slept?” he shrugged his shoulders and kissed her cheek. He intertwined their fingers and kissed it as well. 

“I had the best sleep of my life waking up in your arms, it didn’t last long because you refused to wake up to my kisses” she frowns and touched his cheek. “I thought something happened, was everything alright?” he nodded his head and kissed her palm. 

“Everything alright I promise, I guess I just needed some sleep. I was out for a whole week before, a day is nothing for me.” She nodded her head and stood up. “What have you been up too since I’ve been asleep? You didn’t watch me sleep all day did you?” She smiled and walked over to his desk and grabbed something from the desk. 

“Mostly reading and drawing, I couldn’t go walking back to my room naked. I mean I could but I don’t think you’d appreciate your brother getting an eye full of this,” she showed off her exposed skin and gave him a wicked smile. He pulled the sheets off of him and made his way over to her. 

Michael wrapped his arms around her stomach and looked over her shoulder to see what she had occupied her time doing. She’d been drawing all day by the looks of it, there were drawings of him sleeping in various angles. He smiled as she uncovered multiple sheets for him to look through, he steadied her hand when he saw a picture of himself on his stomach smiling. 

“That one is my favorite, I never guessed you’d be a smiler in your sleep.” He hummed into her shoulder and held her close. 

“Nor did I. I was dreaming of you, you know. Might be why I was smiling you.” He buried his nose in her hair and inhaled her sweet aroma.

"Were you now? What were you dreaming about?" she asked. A smile was present on her face. 

"I can't recall, but I remember you by my side. We were laying around... maybe reading. I can't recall, I just know you were in it." The memory of his dream was already fading from his mind. He wasn't sure if it was because he had the real thing in front of him or if it was because of Morpheus. Either way he had Lilith in his arms with her ass pressed against him. He pulled her closer to his body. Lilith lifted her hand up to patted his cheek. He kissed her neck and slid his hand under her shirt she was wearing. 

“I see someone is now awake, shouldn’t you be heading back? I’m sure someone sent out a search party out looking for you.” Michael shook his head ignoring her words.

He didn't want to leave. How could he possibly leave knowing he had her all to himself over here. No responsibilities. No children to interrupt them. Michael shook his head and pushed her hair off to the side. He wasn't leaving her, not now. He trailed his hand up her torso and grabbed ahold of her left breast. She hummed as his hand messaged her boob. His mouth was hot on her neck leaving wet kisses, she tilted her head off to the side to help him. 

“It’s only been a few seconds to them, I can stay for months and it’d only be minutes. Don’t you want to keep me your dirty little secret for a few months, we can hide here. No one would dare enter my room and look for us,” his other hand snaked around and ghosted across her sex. She moaned as his finger gently parted her lips and rubbed against her clit. 

“Yes,” she panted and started to part her legs. Michael dropped his other hand and laid it on her hip. “Stay please,” she whispered. He smiled and slid his finger into her sex. She was wet already from his fingers alone, his erection pressed into her ass. She backed into him to feel him against her. “Michael please,” he ignored her pleas and teased her entrance, her legs began to give out as he worked his fingers on her. She leaned forward on the desk to allow her body to rest a bit. 

Michael pulled her shirt off and tossed it across the room. His hands ran up her body as she rubbed her ass against his erection. He smiled and let her rub against him, he pulled her up by her elbows and kissed her shoulders. 

“I will bring out the handcuffs Michael,” he smiled into her neck as she made her threat. 

“What if I want them used on me?" he whispered against her ear. He listened to her moan as he answered her threat. She rubbed her ass into his erection to get him moving. "I’m getting to it, relax." He tightened his hold on her elbow trying to get her to stop her movements. It didn't work, it just filled her lust even more. Michael chuckled and eased her down onto the desk. "Can’t I admire your beautiful form?” she shook her head and wiggled her ass in just the right position to have the head of his dick spread her folds apart.

They both moaned at the contact, he forgot all about his admiring and pushed up into her, her lips parted and let him in. She leaned forward onto the desk and let him thrust hard into her. She bite her lip as Michael gripped her hips. His large hands pinned her lower back down so he had a better angle. Lilith's moans filled the room as he pounded into her. The desk began to shake as his thrust became harder. Lilith grabbed the edge of the desk to brace herself. She gripped at the wood as her body shook forward. The clapping of skin filled the room. Michael kicked her legs apart to he could slip into her some more. The action sent her sliding onto the desk. Her moans grew louder, his thrusts became deeper. He took his time pulling back and sliding back into her. He loved to her the sounds she'd make. 

"Fuck!" she yelled.

He slowed his hips to a stop and ran his hands along as ass. Lilith looked over her shoulder and bit her lip waiting for him to continue. Instead of pulling her back and fucking her into the desk, he pulled out. Lilith immediately turned around and began pumping him. His lips instantly attached itself onto her and walked backwards towards the bed. He wanted her underneath him. He wanted to see her face when she came. Their tongues mingled with one another until her legs hit the edge of the bed. Michael pulled away and pushed her onto the bed. She loved this new side of him. She fell back happily and parted her legs. Michael crawled between her legs and sunk himself between her folds.

"Yes," she whispered into his ear. The word alone sent him into a haze. She repeated it like a mantra as she scrapped her nails across his scalp and down his neck. He pulled his head back and looked her in the eyes. The two kept eye contact as he thrusted into her. It was intimate and vulnerable. 

"Cum for me," he said. His hand ran up her face and cupped her cheek, "cum for me Lilith," he repeated.

He laid his forehead on hers and gave it his all. Her moans screamed out into the room as he thrusted deeper into her. Her eyes never left his as he rocked her body. Her nails scratched across his biceps and onto his chest. The walls inside her tightened as he hit the right spot. Michael began grunting as she clung to his cock. His thrust slowed down to get the best out of the situation. She cradled his face as she took every inch of him.

"That's it, cum for me." And she did exactly that. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him into a kiss. Michael continued to thrust into her until she stopped throbbing. She pulled away and smiled up at him. 

"You haven't cumed yet," she said. 

"I'm working on it," he chuckled. He took long deep strokes into her. She moans as he stretched her out more. Her nails scratched along his chest trying to draw out his climax. 

"There we go, look at me. Look at me my love," she pulled his head down and had him look her in the eyes. As their eyes locked, Michael picked up his pace. Lilith shot her head back into the sheet and let Michael pound into her. Her breasts bounced as he picked up his speed. Her moans grew louder. Michael kept his eyes on her as he worked on her second orgasm. Six more strokes and he was done. His head shot back and he emptied himself into her. Lilith lifted her head up and kissed his lips. 

__________________________________________________

The two went at it for a few more hours until they became too exhausted to move. They laid on top of his bed curled in each other's arms. They listened to each other's heart beats in silence not bothering to say a word. 

“So I have you for a few months, how are we going to keep you hidden?” Lilith asked. Michael closed his eyes and thought over the possibilities. 

“I could stick to my room and yours, a few months won’t be too hard. I once spent five years all by myself here, what’s a few months with you” he kissed her lips and smiled as she pushed him away. 

“Hopefully the best month of your long life,” she retorted. Michael chuckled and held her close. 

“Oh they certainly will be, I’m not looking forward to leaving you. I might just wait a few minutes and come straight back” she sat up and looked at him sad. 

“Then you might as well take over for your brother Michael and even I don’t want that for you. Someone will eventually come looking for you, don’t give them a reason because you spend all your time here.” He sat up and cupped her face. He couldn't take seeing her sad. 

“Father doesn’t know I’m here, Hell answers to me more than Sam. He would never be able to enter those gates without my approval. I could stay here with you and keep you company, it’s really no trouble my dear, I like it here.” She shook her head and gave him a sad smile. 

“Not all the time love, Heaven needs you.” He tried speaking but she shushed him by kissing him. “It’s not a problem right now, we’ll discuss it more when you’re ready to leave. Until then, make love to me. Show me a life times worth of raw passion, I wish to forget about the outside world.” He nodded his head and pushed her back into the bed.

"As my Lady wishes," he replied with a smile.

__________________________________________________

Their time was divided between sex and quality time between each other. He loved laying around with Lilith, it’s all he wanted when he spent his session in Hell. He had planned to spend his last days exactly as they were right now, but without the sex. The sex was amazing, he had no quirms about it, he liked he could do both now. Days turned into weeks and the weeks soon dragged into months. Michael had managed to remain in Hell for a longer period than he planned. Every time he got to the gates, her sad face broke his heart in two. So he stayed. He stayed for her. After all, no one was looking for him. 

As Michael dragged out his time in Hell, Lilith began to get sloppy with her reports. Her work turned into sexy time with Michael. He was starting to deter her from her job. Every time she had to do routine rounds around Hell, Michael would show up and whisk her off to a torture room. Being with Lilith opened Michael's sexual desires. Having an audience was always something Lilith loved to have. Having an audience during sex was her newest fascination with Michael. They were always careful. There weren't stupid. No one was to know the two were hooking up. 

Sloppiness in her work was the only crime Lilith had committed. With most of her time dedicated to Michael, it left little room for her work getting accomplished. Raguel started to notice. After almost a year of inexcusable mistakes, Raguel had, had enough. He started ordering mandatory meeting concerning Hell's cycle. It forced Lilith to cut back her sexapades with Michael, but not enough to shake her late nights with him. She got smart and worked her sexual appetite around Raguel's silly meetings. That was until he started using her children to monitor her whereabouts. 

A loud pounding from her bedroom door woke her from her slumber. Michael had his head head on her stomach as she sat up. They were both naked. The two had just come back from heated session up on Lucifer's throne. Lilith pushed Michael off of her as the knocks got louder. 

"Michael, get up," she whispered. He rolled off to the side and nothing more. Lilith rolled her eyes and covered him with the blankets to keep him a secret. "I'm coming! Hold on!" she called out. She grabbed her robe off the floor and wrapped it around her body. As she opened the door she came in contact with her eldest son, Jax. "Oh... what can I do for you sweetie." 

"Lord Raguel has requested a meeting for all of us to attend," he said. 

"Now? We aren't due for a meeting until a couple of more day."

"Everyone got their message the other night... you were out of your room..." he coughed. "All of us are waiting for you, Mother." Lilith turned her head back into the room and looked over at Michael. 

"Alright, give me five minutes. I will meet you there," she went to close the door but Jax stopped her. "Can I help you?"

"Raguel asked for me to follow you... I'm sorry." Lilith sighed, there was nothing she could do. 

"Fine, but I'm closing this door to change. Unless you want to see my nakedness." Jax shook his head and let his mother have her privacy. 

She closed the door and walked over to Michael. The sleeping beauty was nicely snuggled up in the blankets. She shook her head, she envied him. They had only managed to get into the room before Jax came pounding at the door. She walked over to the mirror and corrected her hair. It was a mess. She groaned as Michael ruined her hair. Lilith grabbed her brush and began combing her hair. As her robe moved with her skin, she noticed the hickeys on her breasts. A faint one was just healing from her neck. 

"I am going to murder you Michael," she whispered angrily at Michael. He slowly opened his eyes and smiled up at her. 

"Is that a promise?" he said with such tiredness. 

"If your brother scolds me, I will mention you are responsible for my work."

"He wouldn't dare scold you my dear. Come here," he opened his arms. Lilith pointed her brush at him and kept her distance. 

"Nope. I have a meeting to get to and I'm late. Jax is outside my doors now waiting to take me. Like I said I will sing like a canary if Raguel asks why I have once again fallen behind on my duties."

"Fine fine," Michael sank back into the soft bed. "Promise when you come back we can take a swim in my private bath?" Lilith walked around the room looking for decent clothing to wear. When she had something wearable she slipped them on her body. 

"We're staying in your quarters for the next week, so yes." She bent down and kissed his lips. "I have to go, please try to keep hidden."

"I'll be in this bed, sleeping the day away," he said with a smirk. She grabbed a pillow and tossed it onto his face. 

"I hate you."

"No you don't," he replied. Lilith started to walk towards the door before Michael jumped out and spun her around. 

"One last kiss." 

Michael cupped her cheek and kissed her with passion. He was her heroine. She knew this kiss. He wanted her to stay. She let him walk her back to the bed. Lilith let Michael lay down first. She wanted to be on top this time. As she climbed on top of him she reach over into her night stand. Michael smiled as he looked at the toys she pulled out. 

"Someone's excited," she motioned to his growing erection.

"You know I like the toys." She hummed against his lips and she distracted him with her vibrators.

"I know you do." She ran the vibrators along his nipples and down his torso. She waited until his eyes were closed before reaching back into her night stand. "Keep them closed," she said. Michael did as he was told and let her surprise him. Lilith pulled out a pair of handcuffs and clipped him into the rails of her bed frame. Michael giggled as she played her game with him. Once he was securely cuffed in, Lilith swung her legs off of him. His head shot up. 

"Take your clothes off... slowly," he ordered. Lilith smiled and teasingly ran her finger along his thigh.

"I'm afraid I have a meeting with your brother."

"What!" he said in a whisper.

"I have a meeting to get to. You tried distracting me, now I'm punishing you." She gave him a wink and walked towards the door. "I look forward to you punishing me tonight." Michael pulled at the cuff but they didn't budge. 

"Oh I'll make sure you won't be able to walk tomorrow." He said once she left. 

__________________________________________________

Lilith walked into the meeting room with the biggest smile on her face along with a slight limp. Jax left her side and made his way over to his seat. Raguel watched her with a close eye. He had noticed something was up with Lilith, hence the random meetings. As Lilith made her way over to her seat, Raguel debriefed everyone on their meeting. He could see Lilith wasn't paying attention. No surprise there. 

The meeting went on for three hours before he called it a close. Lilith seemed to be in a daze and not lend any responses out to the new details. He excuse everyone except Lilith and made sure to see if she was doing alright. 

“Everything alright Lilith?” he asked. Lilith snapped out of her daze and lifted her eyebrows at Raguel. 

"I'm sorry, what was that?" Raguel chuckled as he put his papers away. 

"You seemed out of it during the meeting. No a single remark about Belios and Garath's little stunt out in the pits."

"Boys will be boys. They aren't my children, I have no say on what they do. Plus they are harmless, I'm sure Bolt taught them a lesson."

"Indeed he did... Just wish your children would answer to me a little better. I could have used your help arguing my point."

"I'm sure Bolt will come to you next time. It will take some time to win their favors. Relax Raguel, it took Michael some time as well." 

"Speaking of Michael..." the room got quiet. Lilith finally turned her head over in Raguel's direction and gave him her undivided attention. 

"What about him?" she asked. 

"Not to point it out... but I've noticed you've been having a little bit of a problem focusing since he's..."

"I have not!" she cut him off. Raguel chuckled but kept his hands up to show he wasn't attacking her.

"Lilith... I know he's here. I'd be a fool to not know you're hiding him." Lilith heart dropped. "It's fine! Really."

"You're not mad?" she asked. Raguel shook his head. 

"Of course not. Well a little but not because you're sleeping with my bother." Lilith blushed at his words. Raguel was surprised to see her actually blush. "I'm upset that you've let your work slip up. My brother can't be that attention seeking."

"Oh you'd be surprised," she tried to hold back a chuckle. 

"I don't..." he waved his hand dismissing her sentence. "I don't need to know the details. Just please keep on top of your work." 

"I'm always on top of my work." Raguel shot her a look that said otherwise. "I've been improving! You can't say I haven't improved."

"You have... but not showing up at the right time, still worried me."

"That's Michael's fault. We were on the throne and..." Raguel covered his ears. 

"I don't want to know." He staked his papers and placed them in his bag. "Since you know I am aware of you and my brother's after hours time, do tell Michael to stop lingering in the shadows watching my every move, it’s quite annoying. He’s welcome to stay for as long as he likes so long as he allows you to do your job, I’m down a man because he took your son with him. If he’s going to sit around on his ass all day he can lend a hand.” Lilith smiled and made a mental note to relay the information. 

“I’ll make sure to let him know, thank you for not mentioning this to my children. They don’t know yet, it’s still new for us.” Raguel nodded his head and pulled his pocket watch out of his pocket. 

“It seems I have somewhere to be, do keep the exhabitionism out of the equation. I grew up with him I don’t need to see every bit of him running across the halls naked trying to hide from me.” Lilith laughed imagining Michael running around naked trying to hide. 

“I’ll make sure to tell him, thank you for understanding Raugel” she leaned forward and kissed his cheek. “I’ll be heading out now, I may of handcuffed your brother to the bed. I should go and see if he’s learned his lesson” they both laughed and she walked away. Raguel called out loud before she left the room. 

“I’m sure he hasn’t but say Hello to him for me” he shook his head as he knew Lilith would be one Hell of an asset to their fucked up family. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> leave a comment or a kudos is you were turned on, I'm serious ha.


End file.
